Katie’s Revenge (The Gardners and the Stolls)
by Avalonmagix
Summary: Katie Gardner has had enough. Travis and Conner Stoll have been pulling pranks on her long enough; it’s time for revenge Katie’s style.
1. Chapter1

**Katie**

Those stupid stolls, they don't know when to quit! This is what I was thinking, I am rather ticked off at the moment.

See, Travis and Conner pranked my cabin. Again. They replaced the roses with fake roses. Those jerks! They need to be put into their place.

I swear, one more prank and they'll wish they never messed with me in the first place!

**Travis**

"Oi, Conner. I think I have the perfect prank for Gardner. The brown haired one." I tell my younger brother, Conner.

Conner raised an eyebrow. "And why do you want to prank her specifically?"

"Do you want to hear the prank or not?"

"Yep." Conner smirked.

"Okay. When she sits at the Demeter table we pour a gallon of spoiled milk with rotten meat in it."

Conner wrinked his nose. "Yuck."

"Exactly! And we have to wait till the pavillion is packed."

"Wouldn't she be even more humillied if we did that?"

"It wouldn't be a good prank if she wasn't."

"Fine."

**Katie**

At dinner, me and my siblings sit down at our table. Other campers piled in. Soon everyone is here. At the Hermes table, I caught Travis' eyes. He had an evil glint to them. Beside him, Conner was trying not to laugh. What are those two planning?

Suddenly, I'm drenched in milk that smelled. Also, chunks of meat as well! Every half-blood just stared in shocked. Their were laughter from the Hermes and Ares cabin. Everyone else tried to hold in their laughter. My siblings weren't laughing though. They were ticked off at the Hermes kids just like I am.

I walk over. "STOLLS!"

"What?" Travis said innocently.

"Just why?"

"What ever do you mean, Flower?"

Conner laughed. "Oh my gosh, Katie. You smell."

I took a deep breath. "You better stop pranking me or else!"

"Or else what?" Conner mocked.

"Yeah." Travis said. "You going to make us kiss your roses? Oh wait..."

I glared at the Stolls. "Oh, you'll feel sorry soon enough, now if you'll excuse me. I need to take a shower!"

And with that, I left.


	2. Chapter2

**Conner**

The thought of Katie getting back at us was so funny, I could laugh. But that may not have been the best idea... Katie's brothers and sisters were glaring at us.

"Get em!" One of Katie's siblings shouted.

"We should run." I tell my brother and he nodded.

We took off.

We were huffing and puffing by the time we lost the Demeter kids. Man, it's not like we embarresed anyone. Jeez...

"Man, Katie was ticked!" Travis laughed.

I nodded. "Yep. Just classic!"

"I would love to see her attempt at payback..."

"Me too! Ha!"

**Miranda**

"Katie?" I entered my cabin.

Katie was in new clothes and her hair was dripping wet. I assume she finished her shower. I am so relieved she no longer reeks of month old milk.

"Oh. Hi, Mir." Katie greets.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... Just those Stolls have pushed my buttons to far!"

"Did you mean what you said? Are you going to get them back?"

"I want to..." Katie sighed. "But I have no idea what I could do.."

I thought about it. "Yeah. It would be pretty hard to prank them real good."

Katie's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! I have the perfect idea!"

**Katie**

Could it work? My plan... Well, could go either way to be honest. But Travis and Conner will feel so much guilt - and will think twice about pranking me! And we can get the entire camp (except the Hermes cabin because they can't be trusted) in on it. Everyone wants revenge on the Stolls (and their cabin, but who cares?) It's perfect!

"You do?" Miranda gasped. "Tell me!"

I smirked. "Of course. You, our siblings and most of the people in camp - not cabin 11 - can help. So, I think I should play with their emotions. Their guilt! The next prank they play, I can pretend to break and just leave camp. Forever. Except it's just a prank..."

Miranda grinned. "That's perfect... But where will you be hiding when the Stolls think you're gone?"

"I don't know... But can you spread the word? Make sure the Stolls nor their half siblings find out, okay?"

"I'm in!"


	3. Chapter3

**Katie**

I went to the big house, to talk to Chiron while Miranda tells mostly everyone about my prank on the Stoll brothers at the campfire. I just hope no one from the Hermes cabin accidently hear...

I'm so glad Chiron had to do something, instead of going to the campefire. I knocked and I heard a "Come in." So that is exactly what I did. Soon, my plan will be set in motion.

"Hi, Chiron." I greeted.

"Ah. Miss. Gardner, shouldn't you be at the campfire?" Chiron asked.

"Er, well, yes but I need to talk to you."

"Well, then talk away."

"Okay. Well, see Travis and Conner pranked me. Again."

"Would you like them to be punished?"

"No! Well, yes. But not this time!"

"Then what?"

"I want to prank them."

"Is that so? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help." I told him the plan.

Chiron's eyes twinkled. "That is genius, Miss. Gardner. What do you need my help with?"

"Well... After the Stolls actually see me leave - and the whole camp who's in on it - then, someone or two can smuggle me back in. But I need to hide out here. Can I?"

"Well... The Stolls do need a good prank done on them, so why not?"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

**Miranda**

I told everyone. The Aphrodite cabin thought that Katie and Travis likes each other so they found this cute. Hm... I suppose it is possible but that is totally gross!

Diana, daughter of Aphrodite came up to me. "Oh my gosh! Tratie is finally happening!"

"What's Tratie?" I asked.

"Travis and Katie, duhsies!"

Not only is my sister shipped with an idiot but they also have a ship name! Who even comes up with ship names for people in real life, anyway? Like, come on...

"When is Conanda going to happen?" Diana asked

"Um, what?"

"You and Conner, silly!"

"Hm... Let's see... Never!"

"Denial much? Later!" She walked away.

Um... Okay.


	4. Chapter4

**Travis**

The next day I was ready to prank the same Demeter kid.

"So, Conner, want to do another prank on Katie?" I questioned. We both sat at the foot of the lake, we were skipping stones but Conner and I stopped after my question.

Conner smirked. "Why are you so interested in pranking Katie all the time?"

"Because," I picked my words carefully. "She always has the best reactions."

Conner shrugged. "Can't argue with that, but I'm sure that's not the only reason."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Whatever. What do you have in mind?"

"We can switch out her watering can with plant poison! Then, when she waters her plants... Boom!"

"Awesome! But are you sure? Who knows? Katie might actually kill you..."

"That plant-obessed, hot tempered, can't take a joke, wheat daughter? I'm not afraid of Gardner and you shouldn't be either!"

Conner blushed. "I am not!"

"Okay, then. You ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"That line is so old."

"Sue me!"

"Let's go prank a Gardner."

**Katie**

Now I'm just waiting for those stupid Stoll brothers to prank me. That's what sets my prank in motion. Surley, I won't have to wait long but who sits around waiting to get pranked by the (soon to be ex) prank masters? I am getting antsy, anxious and just a tad nervous. What prank could they be planning?

**Conner**

Travis dumped out water from Katie's watering can while I filled it with clear poison. We put the lid, from the can back on top. Hm... What if Katie expects something like this?

"What if Katie taste the water, just to make sure?" I asked. "It's poison."

Travis rolls his eyes. "It's plant poison. It might make Gardner sick, but it won't kill her... I hope."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um... Okay.."

I'm the smarter of the two, so I should have known that, but whatever.

"Let's go before someone sees us." I urge.

"Yep." Travis pops the 'p.'

We left in a hurry.


	5. Chapter5

**Katie**

What is taking the Stolls so long? I exit my cabin to water my Lilics. Surely they should have had another prank done on me by now. Seriously. The one time I have revenge. I watered my lilics. Something's wrong... My precious flowers just wilted. I sniffed the can. Um... This is so not water...

"STOLLS!" I yell.

**Travis**

Conner and I were walking.

"When do you think Katie watered her flowers with our poison?" I asked.

"STOLLS!" We hear. Katie.

"I think she already did..." Conner says.

Katie ran towards us. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST KILLED LIVING THINGS! MY WONDERFUL, BEUTIFUL LILICS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT, HUH?!"

"What are you talking about?" I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. We would never." Conner smiled.

"I am so done with your pranks!" Katie yells.

"So, are you going to pull through and prank us back?" Conner smirked.

"No!" Katie answers. "I am leaving camp! Forever! I will not come back no matter what. You both are just to much for me! I can not deal with the two of you any longer!"

What?

She doesn't mean that... does she?

"You love camp to much." I said.

"I know." Katie says softly. "But you left me with no other choice. I just have to pack..."

"Katie!" My brother and I yell as she runs off, towards her cabin.

What had we done?

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Conner repeated over and over.

Oh no indeed.

**Katie**

I was so convincing. They will so be feeling guilty. Man, those two faces were priceless. If you could get passed how sad they looked, wiched I could do. The both of them deserve it! Take that, Stolls!

I made it to my cabin where Miranda waited for me.

"Did they buy it?" She asked.

I nodded, out of breath. "I think so! What a rush that was!"

"Yeah... When will you leave?" Miranda used air quotes.

"After I get a suitcase. I don't have to actually pack, I just have to make it believable."

Miranda nodded. "Okiedoke!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, Sis?"

"I am helping you, I can say whatever I want!"

"Fine, fine."

"So, like, do you want everyone to see you off?"

"Yes. And I want you help me go to the big house afterwards without being seen, okay?"

"Alright! And to make it more believable, I'll cry and yell at the Stolls and have the entire Demeter cabin act super mad!"

"You better." I laugh. "Okay, then, I'll leave in ten minutes. Chiron will tell everyone to see me off. They will, of course, know about my prank. Except the Stolls and their brothers and sisters."

"Awesomesauce! I'm going to go see if I can run into the Stolls, if you know what I mean."

"Good luck, and don't screw this up!"

On Miranda's way out, she laughed. "I won't! See ya, Katie!"


	6. Chapter6

**Miranda **

Okay. The only problem is getting myself to cry. It's actually really hard to just cry for no reason at all. I know, I'll just think of something really sad. Like puppies and kittens in the pound. Dead flowers. I think it's working. Yep. My eyes are getting watery... Just a little more. Bam! Tears are streaming down my face. Just in time too. I see Travis and Conner walking over, so I meet them half way.

**Travis **

"Look, there's Miranda!" Pointed Conner. "Let's go ask her if it's true."

Miranda came over and met us half way. I was startled to see tears on her face. That is not a good sign.

"Gardner, is your sister really leaving camp?" I asked.

Miranda nodded. "This is all your fault, Stolls! How could you?! Katie is my favorite sister and my only full blood sister. I can't believe you. If Katie dies out there, it's on you!"

I winced. I didn't think of that being a possibility.

Neither did Conner as he said, "What? Can't we stop her from leaving?"

"I tried." Miranda cried. "She wouldn't listen to reason! Oh my gosh, I hate you almost as much as Katie does."

"She... hates us?" I managed.

"Yes." Miranda answered. "Don't you hate her too? Shouldn't you be gloating right now?"

Conner hung his head. "We didn't mean for this to happen..."

I nodded, mutly.

"Well, it did!" Miranda shot back. "Remember that is all your fault! Anything that happens to my sister is your fault! The real world isn't safe and you know that!"

It isn't safe. What if something does happen to Katie? I won't be able to live with myself.

**Miranda **

I left those two to pounder what I said. Was I too harsh? Maybe, but this will be a good lesson for them. It was so worth it. Seeing them sadden and have faces of guilt. It was amazing!

So far, this prank of Katie's is going according to plan. In your faces, Stolls!


	7. Chapter7

**Conner**

"I don't want Katie to leave because of us!" I tell Travis. "Heck, I don't want her to leave at all... Unless it's not summer because she's not a year rounder. Wait, why is Miranda then? Wait, that's not the point!"

Travis nodded. "We have to stop Gardner!"

"How?"

"I dunno but she's going to leave in a few minutes and then this will be all our faults. And I wouldn't want that... Yeah, that is the only reason why we have to prevent Gardner from leaving."

I found it odd that he was that specific, but whatever. We can focus on that later.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I hope we can stop Katie. But if we don't, do you think Miranda will ever forgive us?"

"Probably not. Wait... why?"

"No reason!"

"No, there is one..."

"I don't want to die in my sleep, okay?!"

"Hm... Okay!"

Seriously? No wonder I'm the smarter one.

"Let's go to the Demeter cabin." I suggest.

"Where Gardner's siblings are? After, the younger Gardner, I'm pretty sure they all want to kill us."

"First off, it will be easier to use their first names. Second of all, I think only Katie will be there because her cabin is waiting to see her off. Soon, the entire camp will watch her leave which I find odd."

"You're right. Maybe we can stop Gardner-"

"Katie."

From leaving. And the other Gardner-"

"Miranda."

"Won't kill us in our sleep. Neither of the Gardners-"

"Katie and Miranda."

"Okay, stop doing that!"

"No."

"Whatever. We're wasting time. I'll go talk to her and you just wait or something."

I shrugged. "Okay."

**Travis **

I opened the Demeter cabin's door. I saw Katie standing there, shocked, with a suitcase in her hand. I'm assuming she finished packing but that doesn't mean it's to late to convince her to stay. I closed the door.

"Travis?" Katie questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"I get that you're in to rule breaking but I'm not. A girl and a boy are not allowed to be in a cabin together alone. At least, not with the door closed."

"Oh..." I blushed as I opened the door back up. I faced Katie. "Listen, Gardner, you can't leave!"

"And why is that?" Katie crossed her arms.

"I don't want you to go on me and my brother's account."

"You should have thought about that before hand, hm?"

"Please don't go..." I pleaded.

"Everyone has their breaking point, Travis. I reached mine - thanks to you Stolls."

That stabbed my heart.

"Please, Gardner," I begged. "I'm sorry!"

"It's a little too late for apoligies!"

"I will never prank you again!"

"What about my cabin?"

"No pranks!"

"Well, I suppose you have learned your lesson. Think about that the next time you want to pull one of your stupid pranks!"

"Does that mean you are staying?"

"No, it only means that you and Conner will never push someone this far again. At least I hope that much. Goodbye, Travis."

My heart just about broke as Katie leaves her cabin with her suitcase. Maybe it is to late.


	8. Chapter8

**Miranda **

I was still putting on a show for the Stolls. I was crying fake tears. As were my sisters. My brothers weren't going to cry but they do look devested which I guess will do. Everyone looked sad, but it was fake. Except for the Hermes cabin - they were genunie. Since they didn't know about the prank and all.

I saw Conner and Travis arrive in which the Demeter, Aphrodite and a few other people from different cabins glared at them. We then saw Katie arrive, with a (empty) suitcase. The Stolls and their siblings don't know it's empty. After all, this has to be believable. Which I think this is.

Katie had fake tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, everyone. Maybe I'll see you again sometime..."

Poppy (our half sister) hugged Katie. "Stay safe. Try not to get eaten by monsters, okay?"

I saw Travis and Conner wince at Poppy statement. Well, they seem unsettle and uncomfortable. Good.

"I'll try." Katie put on a sad smile.

I burst into fake tears. "Oh, Katie! We'll all going to miss you so much! I am so sorry about those Stolls!"

Again, Travis and Conner does not look very comfortable.

After a few more farewells, Katie left the safety of the camp. She was hiding behind a tree or something. Everyone left. Except myself (duh) and the Stoll brothers.

"Goodbye!" I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry, Mir-" Conner began.

"I'm not the one you should be apoligizing too. Katie is, but it's a little to late for that."

Travis sighed. "I'm really going to miss Gardner..."

"Katie." Conner corrected.

But, wait. Did Travis just say he was going to miss my sister?! I was shocked but instead I said, "Because you can no longer prank her? That's all you two ever think about, huh? Can you two leave now so I can be alone?"

Travis and Conner looked at each other before shuffling off.

After a few minutes, I shout, "Katie, you can come out!"

Katie stepped out from behind a tree. "Man, I thought they would never leave!"


	9. Chapter9

**Travis **

"I can't believe she's gone." I muttered from within the Hermes cabin. I already miss Katie Gardner. Why did I have to prank her way past her breaking point?

Conner also seemed upset about it, but not as upset as I am.

**Katie**

Miranda and I walked to the big house, careful not to get caught. It does not matter if anyone but the Hermes cabin sees me since they know and all... My sister and I arrived at our location.

"How long are you planning to drag this prank out?" Miranda asked.

I shrugged. "No clue. Maybe till I get caught?"

"If that's the case, then you won't come back ever! Those two are such idiots!"

I cracked a smile. "Yeah, they are. Well then, I don't know... Oh, and during meals can you come by the big house to eat? So we can talk and you can fill me in."

Miranda nodded. "Of course. And I'll bring you some food."

"Thanks Mir. This is going to be so worth it."

"You bet it will!"

"Bye, sis."

"Bye Katie!" Miranda skipped off.

I walked inside the house where Chrion was waiting for me. "Ah, Miss. Gardner, I prepared you a room. We have a guest room. Please follow me, Katie."

"Thanks Chiron." I say as I followed him to a room.

I went inside and sat on the bed. I guess I won't be bored. There's a tv and books in Ancient Greek. This prank is going to be amazing, I can't wait until Travis and Conner discover that this is only just a prank. Their faces will be golden, I'm sure!

**Conner**

The next day, when I woke up, everything was fine. I was happy. And then I remembered that Katie Gardner left Camp Half-Blood and is never coming back. And it's all our fault. Who knew this would happen?

The counch shell blew. My brother and I led our siblings in the Hermes cabin out. Travis still seemed depressed that his future girlfriend left camp. Or maybe those two being an item is never going to happen now. Well, it was a long shot in the first place, but still!

Travis sighed. "Conner, Katie left, right?"

I rasied an eyebrow. "Yes... You knew that though... You saw her leave!"

"I was hoping it was a nightmare..."

"Ah... I see."

Me being Travis' brother knew that Travis has a crush on Katie, even if he denies it. But even if he didn't like her in that way, Travis considers her a frenemy so even though those two are more enemies then they are friends, he would still care because of the friend part.

As would I. Wait, I don't have a crush on Katie. I have a crush on someone else. But I am saying that I also consider Katie (and Miranda) as my friends from the Demeter cabin.

So that's why I still care that Katie left. Another reason why I care is because, now Miranda hates me (she did before but now more than ever). Not that I have a crush on her or anything! How crazy would that be?

Pretty crazy..


	10. Chapter10

**CMiranda **

"Hey, Katie!" I entered my sister's temperary room. I am so glad Chiron's okay with me being here for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Katie smiles as I sit down.

"Hey, Mir!" Katie greets me.

"I brought banana nut muffins and chocolate milk."

"Yum. That sounds so good!"

I handed Katie her muffin and drink. As she ate, I told her what has happened so far. Which wasn't much. Yet. Just that the Stolls seem super sad and the camp putting on their best acting skills.

Katie nodded. "So nothing ruined the prank yet?"

"As far as I can tell." I took a bite of my muffin.

"Thanks for the food."

"No problem, I'll bring pizza for lunch, okay?"

"Okie."

"I should go. See ya!" I got up to leave.

"Bye, Mir!" Katie says as I walked out of the door.

**Travis **

I didn't have any comfort in food. And I sure as heck won't be pranking anyone any time soon.

"Hey, where's Miranda?" Conner asked.

I glaned over at the Demeter table. Sure enough, I didn't see her. "I dunno. Maybe she's still in her cabin. After all, she is still upset about Katie leaving."

"But with Katie gone, Miranda is head concelor so shouldn't she have led her siblings?"

"Maybe she had someone else do it..."

"Yeah... Maybe..."

**Conner **

Miranda ran over towards the Demeter table. Where had she been? She missed most of breakfast! Something else is going on. Miranda didn't even look upset but when I caught her eye, she glared at me. That's normal though.

"Weird." I said.

"Yeah." Travis mused. "This bacon does look weird!"

Wait what?

I rolled my eyes.

**Miranda **

I sit with my half brothers and sisters. We whispered about Katie, Travis, Conner and this prank. Everything is going really well. I forgot to be upset so I just glared at Conner when he looked at me. But he's too dumb to even catch on. And his brother, Travis, is even dumber so no fret. They won't catch on.

Everything is fine.

**Katie **

I just spend the day reading, watching TV and imaging the outcome of this prank. But I do get bored. No worries because, once this prank is finished, it will be so worth it!


	11. Chapter11

**Katie **

I am so bored, I decided to take a nap. I woke up to someone tapping me. I opened my eyes, it was Miranda. I'm guessing it was lunch time. "Hi, Katie!" She says.

I sat up. "Hey, Miranda. Lunch, I presume?"

Miranda nodded. "Yeah."

**Conner **

Okay, seriously? Miranda was gone for breakfast (and then came once it was almost over), now lunch, she is also gone. Something crazy is going on. But what?

"Miranda is gone." I pointed out. "Again."

"Why do you keep noticing?" Travis observed.

"Oh... Er..." I blushed. "Forget it!"

"Do you think Gardner is going to come back?"

"At some meals, yes..."

"What? I'm talking about Katie!"

"See! It's a lot easier to use their first names!"

"Nah. I'll pass."

**Miranda **

When I finished eating with Katie, I make it back to the pavillion. I caught Conner's eye and he raised an eyebrow. Like breakfast, I glared at him. Conner muttered something to Travis and they both looked at me. What's up with that?

"Hey, Mir!" Poppy greeted.

"Oh... hi." I sit with my half sister.

**Travis **

Okay, I must admit, Miranda missing both breakfast and lunch only to come back by the end did seem a bit... strange, I must admit. What exactly is going on? If she was crying about her sister then she wouldn't have came at all. Then what? Gah! All this thinking is making my brain hurt!

**Conner **

Travis and I walked by ourselves.

"We should bring Gardner back." Travis suggested.

"Miranda?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? She's already here. I'm talking about the other Gardner."

"Katie. Right. Silly me, it was just so obvious." My voice was thick with sacasm. "You know, since their is two Gardners but, of course, I should know which one you're talking about."

"Oh, shut it. Do you want her to come back or not?!"

"Well, yes, but she was pretty clear that she would never..."

"Well, maybe if we leave the comfort of camp then maybe she'll forgive us and come back."

"Where do you recken she is?"

"Home, duh."

"She could just be on the streets."

"Nope. She has a good relationship with her dad. The Gardners live in New York. Pretty close to here actually."

"Um... How do you know that?"

"Would you believe me if I told you one of the Gardners told me?"

"No."

"Dang it!"

"Do you want Miranda - see how I called her that and not her last name? Anyway, do you want to get her to help us? She would know where she and her sister lives."

"I know where Gardner lives! Oh, um, I mean sure..."

"Yeah... Okay."

**Miranda **

"Oi, Gardner!" I hear. I look around to see Travis and Conner Stoll coming my way. Uh oh. Are they on to me and Katie? Gods, I hope not. That would be bad.

"What do you want?!" I snarled.

"Woah. We just want to talk." Conner holds out his hands.

Travis nodded. "We're going to go to Gardner's-"

"Katie's" Conner sighed. "Which is Miranda's too, I guess."

"Nope." I muttered.

"Anyway," Travis continued. "We're going to try to get your sister back. Do you want to help, Gardner? You know where she lives after all, do you not?"

"But Travis knows where she lives as well." Conner smirked.

"What? No..." Travis shook his head, unconvincing.

"Stalker much?" I muttered. "But I can't go back to the house, okay? Don't ask me why! And, uh, you should not go looking for Katie, she won't listen. See ya." I ran off.

I hope they don't give a visit to Katie who isn't even home because she never left camp!


	12. Chapter12

Katie

At dinner, Miranda rushed in, panicked. She handed me steak. "Oh my gosh, Katie! The Stolls want to go get you, from home! You know... where you will not be."

I laughed. "Really?"

"This is serious!"

"They don't even know where I live."

"Yeah? Well, Travis may be kind of a stalker."

"Um what?"

"Ugh, forget it! What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Wait. Nothing?"

"Just because I'm not home doesn't mean I'm at camp. And, besides, the Stolls are to dumb to even think of that being a possibility. Don't you think you're over reacting?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "The Stolls thought you couldn't pull off a good prank on them but now look at all of this! You should not count out what could be going through their heads."

"Hm..." I thought about what my sister said. "Maybe so, but I am smarter than the both of them combined so surley I can out smart the Stolls."

"I don't know..."

"Have faith, Mir!"

"Well... Okay. And by the way, I told the Stolls not to go but I don't even know if they listened."

I raised an eyebrow. "Keep that up and you may come off as suspicious."

Miranda managed a laugh. "Yeah. You're right."

"Bye, Miranda."

"Good bye Katie and good luck!"

"Right back at ya!"

Conner

Seriously? Miranda is gone. Again. What is up with that? Why does Miranda keep skipping meals? And the strange thing is, Miranda doesn't even look hungry, as if she didn't miss a meal.

Miranda rushed over to the Demeter table just as dinner concluded. Okay, I'm confused. Why does Miranda keep doing this? Seems a tad fishy if you ask me.

"We're going to look for Katie tomorrow." Travis whispered in my ear. "Okay?"

I nodded in agreement, still looking over at Miranda and the Demeter table.

Something is going on and I am going to find out what!

—

Travis

The next day, Conner and I were ready to go look for Katie Gardner at her place. We each packed a backpack but we didn't expect to be gone very long.

"You sure you know where Katie lives?" Conner asked.

I nodded. "Or I wouldn't be-"

"A stalker?"

"I was going to say 'Travis Stoll'. Jeez..." I muttered.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

We would be skipping breakfast in hopes of no one stopping us. We put our half brother, John, in charge while we are gone. Everything is taken care of.

"Look." Conner pointed.

Miranda Gardner opened the door of the big house. Why is she going in there? Is that where she's been doing breakfast, lunch and dinner? Chiron's okay with it? Good thing Mr. D isn't here and taking care of some things.

I shrugged. "Odd but why is it always you who notices that Gardner?"

Conner blushed. "Why do you know where Katie lives like a stalker would?"

"Ouch. I walked right into that."

"Yes, you did."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

"Don't you want to know what Miranda is up to?"

"She's a daughter of Demeter. Probably waching Mr. D.'s plants or something."

"Yeah... Maybe."

"Okay. Now let's go."

"Alright. Yeah. Let's."

Katie

Miranda walked into my temperary bedroom. I was sitting on my bed. My sister brought me bagels and so she gave me two. I smiled at her and then thanked her.

"No problem." Miranda says. "I think the Stolls are on to me."

"Really? How come?"

"This is the fourth meal I missed and Conner keeps looking at me as if he knows I'm hiding something and he wants to know what exactly that is..."

I laughed. "Or maybe he just has a crush on you."

"You're joking, right?"

"Duh. That would be so gross."

"I know, right? Having one of those Stolls like one of us - a Gardner. What's more gross is liking him back!"

"Couldn't agree more!"


	13. Chapter13

Miranda

An hour later, after my visit with Katie, I ran into a son of Apollo - Daniel.

"Oh, hi, Miranda!" He said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The Stolls really believe Katie's prank. They went to go look for her. Isn't this awesome?"

I blinked. "I honestly don't know how to feel about that."

And it was true.

Conner

Luckily, we didn't run into any trouble. Talk about having the gods (or luck) on our side. No monsters. No vengeful gods or goddesses. Yep, pretty lucky indeed. We made it to Katie's no problem. It really wasn't far from camp.

Travis knocked on the door. A man opened it. Well, he has Katie's eyes and Miranda's hair so this must be their father and this also means we are in the right place.

"Is there something I could help you with?" The man asked.

"We're friends of your daughters." Travis began. "Is Gar- Katie home?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Friends from camp?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Why would she be here? It's summer so she should be at camp."

Travis and I looked at each other. What in the world? Katie's not here? She should be here!

Travis blinked. "My mistake... sir."

"My name is Ben and no worries. You are friends with both of my daughters you say? Well, Katie comes home during the summer but Miranda doesn't. You should know that but you thought Katie would be here now so I'm not so sure. Can you tell Miranda I'm sorry?"

"Oh... Uh... Sure." I said.

Ben closed the door.

"That was odd." I stated.

Travis nodded. "If Gardner's not here then where is she? Oh no... Do you think she's in trouble or... or... or..."

"Don't think about it." I advised, just as worried. "Let's go back to camp and we'll think of something."

"We should get a quest to find her!" Travis suggested.

I nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's go."

—

Katie

Lunch rolled around and so did Miranda. Er... She didn't roll. Ugh, whatever! She brought me food and I ate as she explained that the Stolls actually left to bring me back. Just classic.

Travis

"STOLLS!"

We turned, happy to hear that again (we're back at camp). We expected to see Katie but instead we saw Chiron. How did we mistake those two? They don't sound anything alike, starting with one has a male's voice and the other has a female voice. But Katie always yelled our last names when we pranked her.

"Where were you two?" Chiron asked.

Conner and I exchanged looks.

"We went to go get Gardner-"

"Katie." Conner clarrified.

"Come with me." Chiron said and so we followed him to the big house. Man, we missed breakfast and now we are going to miss lunch as well? This entire situation sucks!

Conner

We sat at the big house while Chiron lectured us.

"What were you thinking? No one knew that you were gone until after you have already left. You could have gotten hurt! Or worse - you could have been killed!"

"Bye." Miranda came out from a room and closed the door. She sees us and we all just look at each other for a few moments.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Oh, no one!" Miranda rushed.

"Yes you were." Travis stated.

I nodded. "You said 'bye'. You wouldn't have said that to yourself."

"Stolls, you can leave." Chiron says, worridly. The fudge? Something is going on.

"But what about Gardner?!" Travis questioned.

"She may leave too."

"But she's hiding something!" I say.

"No, I'm not!" Miranda defended herself.

"I assure you, their is nothing to hide." Chiron confirmed.

"Then, surely, we can check that room?" I asked.

"Goodbye, Stolls."

My brother and I left, along wirth Miranda who quickly left us, probably so we won't be able to question her. Miranda and Chiron are hiding something. But what? Even Travis noticed so what is their secret?!"


	14. Chapter14

Katie

Lunch rolled around and so did Miranda. Er... She didn't roll. Ugh, whatever! She brought me food and I ate as she explained that the Stolls actually left to bring me back. Just classic.

Travis

"STOLLS!"

We turned, happy to hear that again (we're back at camp). We expected to see Katie but instead we saw Chiron. How did we mistake those two? They don't sound anything alike, starting with one has a male's voice and the other has a female voice. But Katie always yelled our last names when we pranked her.

"Where were you two?" Chiron asked.

Conner and I exchanged looks.

"We went to go get Gardner-"

"Katie." Conner clarrified.

"Come with me." Chiron said and so we followed him to the big house. Man, we missed breakfast and now we are going to miss lunch as well? This entire situation sucks!

Conner

We sat at the big house while Chiron lectured us.

"What were you thinking? No one knew that you were gone until after you have already left. You could have gotten hurt! Or worse - you could have been killed!"

"Bye." Miranda came out from a room and closed the door. She sees us and we all just look at each other for a few moments.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Oh, no one!" Miranda rushed.

"Yes you were." Travis stated.

I nodded. "You said 'bye'. You wouldn't have said that to yourself."

"Stolls, you can leave." Chiron says, worridly. The fudge? Something is going on.

"But what about Gardner?!" Travis questioned.

"She may leave too."

"But she's hiding something!" I say.

"No, I'm not!" Miranda defended herself.

"I assure you, their is nothing to hide." Chiron confirmed.

"Then, surely, we can check that room?" I asked.

"Goodbye, Stolls."

My brother and I left, along wirth Miranda who quickly left us, probably so we won't be able to question her. Miranda and Chiron are hiding something. But what? Even Travis noticed so what is their secret?!"

—


	15. Chapter15

Travis

Conner and I were in the Hermes cabin, thinking about what just went down. Chiron was lecturing us but when we saw Miranda, he allowed us to go.

"We need to follow Miranda at dinner." Conner says. "That's when she's gone."

I groaned. "Now we have to miss dinner too?"

Conner nodded. "Chiron and Miranda are hiding something. Don't you want to know their huge secret that the two of them share? And who was in that room that Miranda visited?"

"Fine. I wish I wasn't so nosy but I am. So we follow Miranda, right?"

"Yep." Conner popped the 'p.'

"Okay... But what about Gardner? The one not at camp?"

"Katie." Conner gritted his teeth. "And I don't know. We could just go on a quest tomorrow or something, sound good?"

"I suppose, fine."

"Oh, crud! We forgot to tell Miranda about her dad! I'll go find her."

I nodded in understanding.

Miranda

"Miranda!"

Uck. Conner Stoll. I face him. "I don't suppose you want to ask me lots of questions? You're wasting your time! And mine. I won't tell you anything - not that I'm hiding anything..."

"No." Conner said. "Well, you are hiding something but I'm not here to question you. Yet. See, we looked for Katie at her house - but she wasn't there. Um, anyway, your dad wants me to tell you he's sorry - for something, I don't know what.

"Oh... Thanks, I guess. Er, bye..."

"Bu-bye! See you at dinner." He winked.

I blinked. "Um... Okay."

Conner

At dinner, Travis and I were ready. We waited outside of Demeter's cabin. Miranda walked out before anyone else. She didn't notice me or my brother (as she shouldn't). We followed her. She walked inside the big house. Well, Chiron goes to meals so it was safe. We walked in. Miranda walked into that room and says, "Hello." She closes the door.

Katie

Miranda visits me at dinner and she tells me about her encounter with the Stolls earlier. Man, she was so lucky, she was not caught. That was a close call.

Travis

Okay. Now we know for sure that someone is in there but who? And why doesn't Chiron and Miranda not want us to know? Why did the young Garner get so panicked?

"Now what?" I asked Conner.

"We wait till Miranda leaves. Then we see for ourselves. If I'm right, then we have at least five minutes before Chiron comes back. I'm sure we'll have time."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me!" I thought about it some more. "But what if Miranda sees us? I'm pretty sure if that happened then she won't let us go into that room. Something tells me that whatever is in there is a secret."

"You think?" Conner said sarcasticaly. "We hide behind Chiron's desk and we can can come out once Miranda leaves."

"Awesome. But we have to hide there the entire time?"

"We don't know when she's going to come out!"

"Yeah... Okay, let's go."

And so we waited behind Chiron's desk for like twenty minutes.

Miranda

"And the strange thing?" I concluded. "I felt like I was being watched on my way over here! If I was, it wasn't from anyone from the Hermes cabin, I don't think..."

"Good." Said Katie.

"Oh, I have to go. See ya, Sis!"

"Good bye!

I opened the door and I left. I walked out of the big house, for some reason I still felt like I was being watched! Whatever...

Conner

"Okay, Gardner's gone." Travis stated the obvious.

"Yeah... I know." I said. "I watched her leave!"

"Rude, much?"

"Let's just go look to see who is in that room before Chiron comes back."

Travis nodded. "Okay."

Travis

I have been itching to know what (who) is in that room ever since the first time we saw Miranda coming out of it. Now, is the perfect time to see who's behind that door!

I can not wait.

Katie

The door cracked up so I stood from my bed. "Oh, Miranda? You're-"

But it wasn't my sister. It was Travis and Conner Stoll! Their mouths gaped open, in shock. The three of us just looked at eachother, in silence. I am so screwed.


	16. Chapter16

Travis

"Gardner?" I gasped.

"Um... What?" Conner blinked.

"Oh... Hi, boys." Katie said awkwardly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question!" Conner said.

"What is going on?" I asked, dumbfounded

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Katie said.

"What?" My brother and I exchanged looks.

I said, "We watched you leave camp! And now you're... here?"

Katie took a deep breath, "Well... You see, I pranked you..."

Conner laughed. "You what?"

"It's true!" Katie crossed her arms.

"Explain." I said.

And so she did. Miranda and even Chiron was in on it and the entire camp knew about it. I was shocked. She managed to prank the prank masters? The fudge?

"Katie..." Conner glared. "We went to your dad's!"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "You weren't there, we thought something happened!"

"We were going to get a quest or something!"

"Sorry?" Katie didn't sound very sorry.

"I am going to kill you." I lunged for her but she dodged.

Katie

I ran out of the big house, both of the Stolls chased after me. I am so dead! The only thing I could do is run for my life. "GARDNER!" Travis and Conner shouted. Okay, that's a little backwards.

I saw Miranda and she saw me.

"Katie? What's going-"

I grabbed Miranda's wrist and pulled her along. I'm sure they would want to kill her too.

"BOTH OF YOU GET BACK HERE!" Conner shouted.

Yep, I was right.

I explained everything to my sister and she was shocked. "They must have followed me!" Miranda guessed.

I nodded. "Probably."

We made it to the pavillion where everyone was. The Stolls caught up to us.

Travis

Everyone laughed when they saw Katie (probably cause we now knew that she pranked us).

"Oh my gosh!" Someone said. "Classic!"

A bunch of other stuff was said.

"I will prank you back!" I mutter to Katie.

Conner nodded. "As will I."

"You can try." Katie laughed.

"Oh, and we'll prank Miranda as well." Conner said and I nodded in agreement.

"Me?" Miranda paled.

"You were in on it." I said.

"Oh no..."

"Don't worry." Katie said. "How could they top this?"

"They can't." Poppy came up to us. "Give it up for the new prank masters, Katie and Miranda Gardner!"

"Please don't clump-" Miranda started.

"PRANK MASTERS! PRANK MASTERS! PRANK MASTERS!" The entire camp chanted.

Conner and I glared at the Gardners sisters. I said, "We'll give you a head start."

They took it. They ran as if hell was after them. Which we were. They took our title! We need to come up with something better then what they did. The Gardners ran from us, and we ran after them.

~The End~


End file.
